


Coming Together in a Time Of Need Revives

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Firefighters, Gen, Learning Disabilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This is a Carona story about the family working in isolation while the boys still have to work.TKCarlosLiamDexsFriends:Jackson-12 (5th grade)Mike-5 (Kindergarten)Conner- 3 (preschool
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Family talk

The news wasn’t good, the whole country is on lockdown which means no school, and to work at at home but TK and Carlos still had to work as they are essential workers so they have to leave the boys and go to work which Liam didn’t understand since he learned in school that all the mommy and daddy will be at home now till he raised his hand and asked about his parents “well buddy, your dads are essential workers so they still have to go to work.” Mr.Nick said as Liam shook his head as he needed to ask his dads or grandpa tonight after he gets home.

Sarah had Liam and her sons Jackson and Mike wait in her classroom when Liam was on the floor looking at all the toys when Sarah smiled at him “are you ready to get the little boys from school?” Sarah asked when Jackson said yes as he helped Liam get his backpack on when he was very kind to Liam “thank you Jack.” Liam said as Sarah smiled at them as Mike was already at the door waiting to go home “we have to go get Dexs and Conner before we can go see daddy baby.” Sarah said when MIke looked at her and said in a very confusing voice "ok" when he knew his daddy was at the family restraint and that his mommy is a teacher but works at the restaurant on the weekends or special events. After getting everyone in the car with so many car seats they made it back to Sarah’s house and had the older boys do their home works so that was out of the way “Liam, and Mike do you guys want to get your reading books and start reading while I help Jackson figure out what he needs to do?” Sarah asked when Liam didn’t look up but Mike helped him get his reading book out “ I can read to you like Mr.NIck does if you want me to.” Mike said as Liam nodded once as his friend started doing silent reading to him when his mom smiled at him and kissed his head. 

TK was on his way home to get the boys as he loves that one of their family friends works at the school and has agreed to look after the boys when they need after school care when they have work as Liam and Mike are best friends and Dexs loves Jackson who will read to him after he’s done with his homework “Dexs, Liam your dad should be here soon so can we please get our sock, shoes and backpacks on?” Sarah asked when she helped Liam find his shoes as he likes to scatter them when they get to the house while Dexs keeps his shoes in their own shoe bind when the doorbell rang as Liam covered his ears while Dexs was excited to see who was at the door “daddy!” Dexs said as TK smiled at him and lifted him up “hey baby did you have a good day?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head before he looked at Liam who was holding his backpack as TK helped him get it on “any trouble today?” TK asked when Dexs was holding onto him “no, Mike and Liam read their books, and Dexs did some silent play with Conner.” Sarah said when TK smiled at his boys “ok thank you so much!” TK said when he told the boys to say thank you before they headed to TK’s car when Dexs almost face planted but TK held him by his backpack when TK smiled at him and shook his head “careful babe, we don’t want anymore stitches right?” TK asked when Dexs said no as TK lifted him into the car while TK smiled at Liam who was trying to buckle himself in as TK finished buckling Dexs in before he kissed his head and moved onto Liam’s side as he buckled him in when they got him a new booster seat which is much easier to move from car to car as a lot of their friends and family help with taking Liam to his appointments. 

When they got back to the house TK carried Dexs in as he placed him on the couch while Liam was lingering in “come on buddy, papa should be home soon.” TK said with a smile when Liam sat on the couch next to his brother as TK checked for any school notes including Liam’s behavior journal that his teacher writes little notes about how Liam did in school “Liam buddy daddy is so proud of you!” TK said as Liam didn’t look at him as TK came over and crouched in front of him as he read the note that was left for today “Dear Liam, I'm so proud of you today you did all your work and didn’t have any meltdowns and you even asked a question in front of the class! Keep it up buddy!” Nick wrote when TK kissed Liam’s head as Liam smiled a bit as Carlos walked in “papa!” Dexs said as Carlos caught him when he was a little speeding bullet as he swung him around and kissed his head before he placed him back on his feet “hey babe! How was work?” TK asked when he walked over and kissed Carlos “good, crazy busy with what’s going on right now, we’re getting masks to wear, is your dad going to get masks for the team?” Carlos asked when he pulled out his mask he was given as TK shook his head “yeah, we had to get our faces measured and everyone had to shave their faces.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him as Dexs was holding the mask and tried to put it on but it fell off his face “don’t worry baby, we’ll get you and Liam masks.” TK said as he took a picture of Dexs in the mask when Liam was standing next to Carlos holding his hand which is his way of showing affection when Carlos smiled at him and kissed his head. 

After dinner TK and Carlos talked to the boys on the couch when TK sat next to Dexs and Liam with his head in his papa’s lap while Carlos played with Liam’s hair as it kinda calms him down and today he didn't show it but he was very tense as TK smiled at them “so right now the world is very sick so grandpa, papa, and I have to go help make it better so you're going to be spending a lot of time at a day care center for parents who have to work instead of going to school boys.” TK said as Liam was sad while Dexs was crying while they worked on calming the boys down as TK turned on Disney+ as they just watched a movie which seemed to help “Zootopia has police officers in it daddy.” Dexs said when TK smiled at him “yeah baby, just like papa.” TK said when he smiled at Carlos and squeezed his hand when Carlos smiled at him when they just enjoyed a night with their boys and cuddled when they ended it with both of the boys in their bed.


	2. Daycare and the store trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos picks the boys up from daycare before he took them home , they had lunch , nap time and then a trip to the store to get everything to make dinner.

TK was getting ready for work when Liam was up and watching TV as Carlos has an early morning shift and will be home after lunch “daddy do you have to go to work?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “I do baby, but I’ll be very safe ok?” TK asked when Liam shook his head as TK picked up his face mask that was required for work now a days when this local lady made everyone at the station and she even made some for the boys as Liam had a Dino mask and Dexs is all Paw Patrol. While he also got the boys' backpacks ready to go “I’ll be back I have to wake up Dexs because we have to go and today he decided of all days to sleep in.” TK said when Liam didn’t respond when TK went upstairs and into Dexs’ room “Dexs baby, we have to go to the day care center soon.” TK said when Dexs was stretching when TK took him to the bathroom when he got Dexs dress and brought downstairs and headed to the kitchen when he made the boys their morning milk and grabbed their masks before they headed to the car when TK helped the boys in as he smiled at them when Dexs buckled himself in while TK got Liam buckled up before they headed to the daycare center as they took the boys temperature before they entered their classrooms “ok babies daddy loves you so much!” TK said when Dexs waved at him as Liam didn’t as he’s the special needs classroom along with Mike as his dad dropped him off before heading to the restaurant when Jackson stayed home as he has his distant learning schedule when Sarah thought of keeping Mike home but she also knew that after talking with TK and Carlos they would drop the boys off since they will have a full staff with trained behavioral specialists in the special needs classroom. 

When TK got to work he smiled at his dad and friends “how was your morning?” Owen asked when he was in the kitchen making coffee “good, Liam asked me if I had to go to work, I did tell him that I’ll be very safe and to wear their masks if they go out today.” TK told his dad who handed him a cup of coffee “Dexs slept in today so I only had 20 minutes to get him up and out the door before I dropped them off at the day care center.” TK said as Owen looked at him “I have noticed that Dexs was a little staring off into space and he falls more right?” Judd said when TK shook his head as he hoped his son just had balance issues and nothing to seriously as he checked in with the daycare center to see how the boys are doing as "Liam was playing with his friends as they will soon do school work and Dexs is doing his school work with his letters and numbers." Dani said when TK felt better “Hey, is Dexs staring off into space?” TK asked when Dani said yes as TK looked at his dad when he was looking up symptoms of epilepsy as a long shot “is he walking ok?” TK asked when Dani said no when he fell several times “I know he’s a ball of energy, maybe he has ADHD or ADD?” Paul suggested as TK shook his head hoping it was just that “ok thank you so much for letting me check in on the boys.” TK said as Dani told him no problem and to stay safe as they are on the front line and they thank them. 

Carlos came to the daycare center when he couldn’t go inside as they brought the boys out to him as a lot of kids are in inside eating lunch and getting ready for naps as Carlos smiled at his boys when they walked to the car with their masks on when Liam looked like he was struggling as Dexs rushed to Carlos “walking feet baby!” Carlos said when Dexs was almost to him as Carlos lifted Dexs into his arms when Liam was almost to the car when Carlos was done putting Dexs into his car seat before he helped Liam into his booster seat “ready to go home and have some lunch?” Carlos asked when Dexs said yes while Liam didn’t but Carlos could tell he was ready to go home. 

Carlos made the boys some sandwiches and chips along with their juice cups when they are trying to transition Dexs from a sippy cup to a tumbler like his brother “Dexs can we try a big boy cup?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked at him as if he was speaking a different language “papa, why?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at him “because you're becoming a big boy and we need you to use a big boy cup like Liam.”Carlos said when he handed Liam his tumbler before he handed one to Dexs who almost spilt it so Carlos just put his drink in his sippy cup again . 

After Lunch it was the boys nap time when Carlos turned on their TV’s as they don’t take a nap anymore it’s just a resting time for them to recover and if they do fall asleep it’s fine Liam falls asleep almost everyday but Dexs takes a nap maybe two to three times a week “what movie do you want to watch sweetie?” Carlos asked Dexs when he was looking on their Netflixs and Disney+ when Dexs chose “Frozen” so Carlos put it on when Dexs was in that Frozen stage of life as they have seen Frozen and Frozen two so many times that he’s lost count “have a good rest baby, papa loves you!” Carlos said when he kissed Dexs’ head before he closed the door before he went to check on Liam who was almost asleep so Carlos fixed his blankets and kissed his head before he walked to the kitchen to do the dishes before he sat down and looked at reports he needs to finish and turn into his caption at the end of the day as he’s allowed to work from home if it’s a slow day and he just has paperwork that can finished off his work computer and sent off in his work email.

After naptime Carlos got the boys ready to go to the store with him so they can go pick up everything they need for dinner as Dexs was coughing as Carlos rubbed his back in hopes to help break up whatever was caught him in throat when Dexs gave him a thumbs up before getting his shoes on “ok boys, do we have our chewies? iPad and headphones?” Carlos asked when Dexs said yes when Liam held his backpack when Carlos checked it as he put a Chewie in his backpack along with his iPad “where’s your noise canceling headphones?” Carlos asked when Liam pointed to the hook when Carlos placed them on Liam’s shoulders before they got their masks on “ok let’s go!” Carlos said when he led the boys to the car when Dexs got in and buckled himself in while Carlos helped Liam get buckled in “let me check your buckled babe.” Carlos said when Dexs let him check as he did it right “good job buddy!” Carlos said when he gave Dexs a high five before he got into the driver's seat before they headed to the store as Carlos was playing the Frozen Two soundtrack when Dexs was happy “can we watch this when we get home?” Dexs asked when Carlos looked at him “sure buddy, you two can watch Frozen Two while I make dinner.” Carlos said when he was hoping that the Frozen phase would get over soon before his head explodes when he did show the boys other Disney movies as he even tried Moana but Dexs loves the Frozen franchise as he has a stuffed Olaf and a stuffed Sven along with a custom made Kristoff costume that his dad bought him off of Etsy. 

Once they got to the store Carlos got the boys out when he had them make a train when Liam held his brother’s hand and Dexs held Carlos’ hand as they walked into the store when Carlos got them a car cart when Carlos lifted Dexs into the seat before he lifted Liam as he buckled the boys in before he looked at his list and started shopping when they boys where good playing on their iPads as Liam was playing on his iPad which seems to help as he didn't like wearing his mask “hey boys! I think I have cookies with your names on them!” Sophie said when Carlos smiled at her when Dexs smiled at her while Liam didn’t “so we want chocolate chips or sugar cookies?” Sophie asked Carlos when he looked at his boys “one sugar and one chocolate chip please.” Carlos said as he would have given them to the boys but he didn’t want them to take their masks off till they get to the car then he’ll give the cookies to the boys when Sophie handed the bag of cookies off with a little message when Carlos smiled at her “thank you!” Carlos said when he looked at the boys when Dexs said thank you when Liam looked up before he looked back down “Liam can you say thank you?” Carlos asked when Liam signed thank you when Carlos smiled at him as his ASL lesions have been paying off as his therapist suggested that Liam finds many ways to communicate if he doesn't want to talk he can either sign or use his communication app.

After they got home Carlos let the boys watch Frozen Two while he made dinner as Liam was in the kitchen with his papa when he used his app to talk to his papa when Carlos smiled at him as he placed Liam at the table so he didn’t get hurt “hungry,hungry,hungry.” Liam typed when Carlos smiled at him when he walked over to him “do you want a snack?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head “snack please.” Liam typed as Carlos got him a pack of fruit snacks and a cup of water when he looked at Dexs who was sitting on the floor with his blanket and all his Frozen stuffed animals. “are you hungry for a snack also?” Carlos asked when Dexs said ‘yes please’ when Carlos brought him a pack of fruit snacks along with a sippy cup filled with water before he went back to making dinner as TK should be home soon when Liam was playing on his ipad and typed “hungry.” when Carlos looked at him s he sighed “dinner should be ready soon baby, once daddy gets home we’ll have dinner.” Carlos said when Liam looked upset as Carlos stopped making dinner as he walked over to Liam and comforted him as Dexs got up and made a move to the kitchen “Dexs don’t you think about going to the kitchen unless you want to go sit for three minutes.” Carlos said when Dexs went back to his movie when Carlos looked tired as he loves when his husband is home as he can help him with Dexs or Liam when someone needs one on one time or Liam is having a hard time.

TK got home when Liam was in Carlos’ arms crying as he finished dinner so TK hugged and kissed Carlos who gave him a slight smile but he looked tired “hey babe, do you need help?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him and shook his head when TK took Liam into his arms when he carried him over to the couch when he cuddled him and calmed him down as he looked at Dexs when he hugged him also when they were watching Frozen Two before Carlos called them for dinner when TK brought the boys over to the table as TK placed Dexs in his booster seat before he smiled at Carlos “thank you for making dinner babe.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “your welcome TK.” Carlos said as he didn’t want to talk “how about after dinner I take care of the boys and you go upstairs and relax and if you're up to it we can do bedtime together but only if you want to.” TK suggested when Carlos looked like he was about to cry but not in front of the boys when TK walked over and hugged him “why don’t you go upstairs now and I’ll save your dinner for later and we can talk after the boys are in bed.” TK whispered in Carlos’ ear who shook his head “papa isn’t feeling so good so he’s going to rest.” TK told the boys when Dexs was halfway done with his dinner as Liam was eating with his hands and not his fork when he could tell what kind of afternoon it was just from the few minutes of being home. 

TK let the boys play outside when he texted Carlos to check in on him when he said he was fine as TK knew that he was struggling when he just wanted to cuddle his husband but the boys need him and he’ll just hold Carlos tonight after the boys are in bed “how about we go inside and start bath time ok boys?” TK asked when Dexs was already to the door when Liam wasn’t moving when TK lifted him up and brought him in and upstairs to the boys bathroom when TK started the water while Dexs got undressed and into the tub while TK helped Liam out of his clothes and into the water when they talked and listened to music before they got dried off and dressed before they headed to say goodnight to Carlos who smiled at the boys when he did seem a little better “I'll be back babe, I just have to put these monsters to bed then I’ll cuddle you and we can talk about your day.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he kissed his boys goodnight as they went into Liam’s room and read a few storied before they aid goodnight to each other as Dexs kissed Liam’s cheek when Liam didn’t reciptate but he did hold Dexs’ hand which means he loves you as TK took Dexs to his room and placed him in bed before he turned his night light on and kissed his head “night baby! Daddy loves you so much!” TK said when Dexs said night to him before he rubbed his eyes and started slowly falling asleep as Tk checked on Liam who was asleep so TK fixed his blankets before he headed to his room and saw Carlos sitting up in bed watching TV “hey babe, do you want to talk about it?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him “it was a hard afternoon, I think the store didn;t help with Liam and wearing a mask even though it’s very soft he still didn’t like it so he was asking for food and I gave him a snack but he was asking then I told him that we’ll eat when you got home and he didn’t like that.” Carlos said when TK felt bad for him as he wished that they didn’t have to take the boys out and about during this virus when it was scary, they don’t know who has the virus and they don’t want to get their kids sick either “I know baby, I just wish we could do out instacart order but I don’t know who’s wearing a mask even if it’s required of them.” TK said as he was holding Carlos near him as Carlos felt better just from listening to TK’s heart beat when he almost fell asleep “hey babe, can I get dressed for bed first then you can use me as a pillow?” TK asked jokingly when Carlos said no “your stuck Tyler, you can’t move till I say so.” Carlos said when TK kissed his head “anything for you babe, anything for you.” TK said when they just stayed in each other's arms till Carlos was ready to move.


	3. Dexs goes to the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Carlo's day off and things don't go as planed when Dexs needed to be rushed to the hospital.

Carlos had the day off when TK had an early morning shift as he’ll be home right around dinner time when Liam was laying in their bed watching TV while drinking his milk while Dexs was still asleep “hey baby, daddy has to go to work so be good for papa ok?” TK said when Liam shook his head when Carlos smiled at him as he kissed TK goodbye before TK walked into Dexs’ room and kissed him goodbye “bye sweet boy, daddy loves you so much!” TK said as he walked to his car with his work bag as he saw Liam and Carlos waving goodbye to him so he waved back before he pulled out and headed to get coffee for the crew when he just got a giant box of coffee “why am I getting coffee again?” TK asked himself when he knew that his dad has the coffee maker at the station “oh year over time because of the virus.” TK said when he got the coffee and headed to work.

Carlos made the boys their breakfast when he looked at the clock and saw it was after 9:30 and Dexs is still asleep so he went to his room and checked on him as he would give him till 10 to wake up on his own or he’ll go and wake him up “Liam breakfast time.” Carlos said as he placed the plate on the table along with his sippy cup when Liam walked over to the table as Carlos smiled at him when he heard a choking sound coming from upstairs when Carlos rushed upstairs and saw Dexs in his bed having a hard time breathing and seizing so Carlos did what he knew best and started timing it while calling 9-1-1 “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Grace asked when Carlos told her what was going on “Carlos is he breathing?” Grace asked when Carlos checked his breathing “yeah it’s shallow but he’s still breathing.” Carlos told Grace when he saw Dexs’ lips turning blue “Grace he can’t breath!” Carlos said as Grace told him that the 126 is on their way “turn Dexs onto his side when he stops seizing it’s called the recovery position.” Grace said when Carlos did as Dexs coughed again as his lips where not as blue anymore “papa noises outside!” Liam said when Carlos didn’t want to leave his son but he needed to let them in “Grace can you tell them that it’s open and to walk in and come upstairs to Dexs’ room.” Carlos said when Grace did as Judd walked in and saw Liam so he lifted him up and took him outside to the truck with TK “hey baby, come to daddy.” TK said when he took Liam while his team went upstairs when Michelle and her team went to work helping Dexs when they put him on oxygen when Dexs was crying now and wet “pa,papa!” Dexs said when Carlos felt bad for him as he walked downstairs with his son “I’m right here baby! Papa is right here!’ Carlos said when TK looked at him as he was holding Liam in his arms “we’re taking Dexs to St. David’s Children’s Hospital.” Tim told Carlos when he shook his head still in shock as his son almost died in front of him as Owen walked up to him and just hugged him “it’s ok son,you saved him.” Owen said as Carlos shook his head “dad can you....” TK started when Owen shook his head “you go with your son, I’ll take Liam back with me and to my house.” Owen said as TK told him thank you before he handed Liam over “umm, I made him breakfast.” Carlos said when he got in the ambulance as Owen smiled at him “we’ll be fine don’t worry Carlos and TK.” Owen said when TK sat next to Carlos when Dexs was going stiff again as Michelle went to work on giving him meds. 

When they got to the hospital Dexs was rushed into the trauma unit when Tim told everyone what’s up “three year old male with unknown seizures.” Tim said when TK and Carlos stayed out of the way of the doctors and nurses as Michelle rubbed Carlos’ back as he hugged her “Dexter and his father’s Tyler and Carlos Michelle said as she smiled at her friends who shook their heads when TK hugged her also “daddy!” Dexs said when he looked pale as TK walked over to him and smiled at him “hey baby, daddy is here.” TK said as he moved Dex’s hair out of his face when he placed a kiss on his forehead “we want to keep an eye on him and see if he has any more seizures if he’s good we can send him home if not we’ll admit him.” Dr.Daisy said as he looked at the little boy who isn’t much older than his own son. Dexs was going stiff again when TK jumped into action while Carlos went to get help when he pushed the call button and asked for the doctor and nurse to come in when TK time the episode and then placed Dexs on his side when the doctor came in “sir are you a doctor?” Dr.Daisy asked when TK looked at him “firefighter and I have my level one EMT licence.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “so basically you could be a paramedic if you wanted to?” one of the nurses asked when TK looked at him “yeah I just have to take a test and I’ll get my paramedic licence but I want to work with my dad.” TK said when the doctor smiled at him “since he’s had one seizure at home, one seizure in the ambulance and two seizure here we want to admit him for more testing.” Dr.Daisy said when they got Dexs ready to get moved to the neurology ICU. 

Dexs was wearing wires on his head when they wanted to run a 24 hour EEG while they watched TV and did everything normal as TK played the race cars from the playroom with Dexs when he was making all the noises “daddy is like Lighting Mcqueen!” Dexs said as Carlos smiled at him “can papa play also?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head as he handed Carlos a car “thank you baby.” Carlos said when he kissed Dex’s head but it was kinda hard with all the wires on Dexs’ head “hey babe, papa and I need to check on Liam so we’ll be outside making a phone call.” TK said when Carlos shook his head as they headed to the hallway when TK looked at Carlos “how are you holding up babe?” TK asked when Carlos looked at him as he was crying “shh, your ok, our son is ok baby, because of you and your quick thinking you got the help he needed.” TK said when he was hugging Carlos who shook his head “he was choking on his own saliva TK, he couldn’t breath and I thought I was going to watch Dexs die!” Carlos said as TK felt bad for him “I’m sorry baby, I know it’s your day off and this isn’t how you wanted to spend it.” TK said as Carlos looked at Dexs who was just still playing unfazed by everything around him “let’s call my dad.” TK said when he called his dad who told him that Liam is fine and just hanging out with Judd as he was cuddling him “thanks dad for helping!” TK said when Owen told him that he’ll always be able to watch the boys when needed. 

After the 24 hour EEG they found out that Dexs had a lot of smaller seizures so they still wanted to keep him and do more testing “we’re going to send him for scans just in case there is something on his brain.” Dr. Daisy said when TK and Carlos told him thank you when Dexs was coloring “Dexs baby, they want to take pictures of the inside of your head just to make sure there’s no sick monsters hiding in your head.” Carlos said when Dexs shook his head “will you and daddy be here when I get back?” Dexs asked when TK smiled at him “of course sweetie, papa and I won’t leave you.” TK said when they gave Dexs a light sedation before they rolled Dexs down to radiology as TK got them coffee from the cafeteria when Paul brought them a change of clothes and some real food “hows the little man?” Paul asked when he handed the bags over to Carlos “good, he’s tired and he’s having small sets of seizures, they want to do more testing just to rule everything out, they think he has a case of epilepsy but they just want to make sure.” Carlos said as TK returned and brought Paul a coffee also “let me know if you need anything.” Paul said as Dexs was being brought back “we had to stop sooner then we liked because he had a seizure in the MRI machine.” nurse Jack said when TK looked at Dexs “look like we’re staying for another day.” Carlos said as TK rubbed Dexs’ hair when he sat next to him.

Owen came by with Liam when Carlos met them in the lobby as Lima was holding Owen’s hand wearing his mask when Carlos smiled at him “hey baby!” Carlos said when Liam was in his arms when he brought them upstairs to Dexs’ room when Dexs was asleep and TK was sitting on the couch “daddy.” Liam said when TK smiled at him “hey baby, how was grandpa’s house?” TK asked when he was holding his son and then hugged his dad “good.” Liam said as Owen smiled at him as he looked at Dexs “how's the small fry doing?” Owen asked when he walked over to his grandson “today has been an ok day, they sent him down to do some scans but he had a seizure in the MRI machine so they pulled him out and brought him back.” TK said when Owen felt bad as he rubbed Dex’s hair and kissed his head just like TK did and just like he did when TK was younger.

Owen and Liam stayed for a little bit as TK was looking up local town events when he was going to take Liam and Dexs to the movies “hey dad, this Saturday since it’s my day off I was going to take the boys to the movies since they are having a sensory day, I don’t think we can go but if you want to take Liam or if someone he knows is off want to take him?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “sure, I have Saturday off so I’ll take Liam to the movies.” Owen said when TK told him thank you as Liam was sitting with Dexs watching TV while cuddling so TK took a picture of his kids while Carlos was asleep on the pull out couch “papa is tired.” Liam said when TK smiled at him “yeah baby, papa is tired so let’s let him sleep.” TK said when Liam shook his head “hey grandpa is going to take you to the movies on Saturday since Dexs is still sick.” TK told Liam who shook his head when Dexs was twitching “Liam come to grandpa!” Owen said when he placed Liam in his arms while TK called for the nurses again as Owen took Liam to the playroom so he didn’t have to watch his brother have another seizure.

Dexs was placed in a coma so his brain has some time to recover from so many seizures as TK was crying now while Carlos held him as he kissed his head “I know, I know babe it’s hard to watch.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “he’s such a strong baby, because he has us.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as they were sitting down on the couch now when Dr.Daisy came in as he heard what happened to Dexs so he when to check on Dexs before he checked on the parents “we have a support group for kids with epilepsy if you want me to get the number of the lady who’s in charge.” Dr.Daisy said when TK told him thank you as Carlos rubbed his back and shoulders “daddy papa!” Liam said as they smiled at their son “Liam can you say hi to Dr. Daisy?” Carlos asked when Liam didn’t when Owen smiled at him “I forgot his iPad in the car.” Owen said as Liam was signing when Dr.Daisy signed back “you sign aslo?” TK asked when Dr.Daisy shook his head “my oldest son is deaf so we use ASL to talk to him.” Liam smiled as he hugged his dad “well Liam has autism so we use it so he has many different ways to communicate with him.” Carlos said as Liam shook his head when his papa kissed his head “I think that grandpa wants to get you home soon so he can feed you and get you ready for bed.” TK said when he checked his watch when it was already 6:30 and Liam goes to be around 8:00 so he has 90 minutes to get his night time routine done when Owen kissed Dexs’ head before he hugged his son and son-in-law as Liam kissed both his parents goodbye before Owen helped Liam put his mask on as they walked to Owen’s car when Owen helped Liam into his car seat before he buckled him in as Owen drove home “what do you want for dinner bubba?” Owen asked when Liam looked up as he was sucking his thumb as Owen was going to stop on the way home and get Liam some food “want nuggets?” Owen asked when Liam shook his head so Owen got Liam a happy meal before they headed to Owen’s house.


	4. Dexs in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexs is still in the hospital will they find out whats wrong with him? How will TK and Carlos handle their son beining so vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mentions drug overdose*  
> *Mild swearing!*

Dexs stayed in the hospital for one more day when they did more tests as they looked at everything in Dexs’ medical history when they saw that he was diagnosed with failure to thrive and how he was neglected by his parents before he was placed in foster care when TK and Carlos did everything right by taking them to the doctors for a well check as they found out that Dexs was underweight so they took him to a specialist when they got him a feeding tube “has Dexs been eating good the past few days?” Dr.Daisy asked when the parents said no “we don’t force him to eat because of his past but he’s been saying that he’s not hungry which isn’t like him because he can eat a lot after we got his feeding tube out.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “he’s been living off of pedicures and light snacks.” TK said when Dr.Daisy wrote this down “who was home with him when he started sizing?” Dr.Daisy asked when Carlos raised his hand “what were you doing when Dexs was starting to have his seizure?” Dr.Daisy asked when Carlos told him his whole story of how he made Liam and Dexs breakfast before he heard Dexs chocking so he ran upstairs and saw Dexs having a seizure so he called 9-1-1 and had their friend walk him through what to as he already knew to time the episode and then Dexs stopped breathing so Grace told him to turn him on his side till the paramedics came “my team was called to my house and my friend walked in first and handed our oldest son over to me while his best friend’s team took over and helped us get Dexs in the ambulance.” TK said as he looked tired as it’s been a few long days “thank you boys for telling me everything was Dexs.” Dr.Daisy said with a smile before he walked out as Carlos and TK hugged each other “he’s going to be ok babe.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I know Los, he’s our strong little man.” TK said when Carlos shook his head as Dexs was calling them as they put on a smile for their son “hey baby, how are you doing?” Carlos asked when he rubbed Dexs hair “good, can I go home?” Dexs asked when TK and Carlos smiled at him “not yet sugar plum, we have to have a few more sleepovers then we can go home.” TK said when Dexs looked sad as TK kissed his head as Judd and Grace were outside the room when Carlos smiled at them and let them in. 

"Hey baby!” Grace said when Dexs smiled at her “I’m not sick anymore so can you tell daddy and papa I can go home?” Dexs asked his aunt when Judd and Grace looked at TK and Carlos before they looked at their nephew “hey cowboy I think that if the doctors say that you’re sick then baby you’re still sick, do you feel icky?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head “my head is still hurting and my tummy hurts all the time.” Dexs said when his parents looked at him “sunshine why didn’t you tell us?” Carlos asked when Dexs looked pale “you and daddy looked scared of my sickness so I didn’t want to tell you.” Dexs said as TK and Carlos looked at each other “babe, papa and I don’t even want you to feel like you have to hide anything from us, so if you're feeling icky about anything you need to tell us ok?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head before he threw up and went stiff again “we need help in here!” Carlos yelled when TK helped Dexs who was sizing again as Judd and Grace stepped outside so the nurses and doctors can help him “what the hell is going on with my son!” Carlos said when the nurse looked at him “sir we don’t know but we’re working on everything we can to help him.”the nurse said when TK looked at Carlos who looked scared as he didn’t want to lose their son “Carlos let’s go get coffee honey.” Grace said when she and Judd took Carlos to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink when Dexs was in TK’s arms crying “shh, baby it’s ok.” TK said when the nurse was about to gave him a huge amount of drugs and almost got away with it “don’t you dare push that plunger into my son's arm or I swear I’ll get my mom on the phone so fast that you will not have a job, she’s a lawyer!” TK said as the nurse stopped what she was doing “he’s only 3 yes but he weights the size of a small toddler, if you look in his file you will see that for over a year he was slowly starving but until my husband and I took him and his brother in got them properly feed and back to health so if you ever think of not looking at his height or weight when you try to give my son anything then you can get off his case and find me someone who can read.” TK said when the nurse shook her head “I’m so sorry TK, I should have seen who was on his case, only a select number of nurses can be here in this room and this nurse isn’t one of them so she and I will have a talk about it later on.” Dr.Daisy said when TK shook his head when he placed Dexs back on the bed before he took the medication syringe out of Dexs’ port before he handed it to the nurse “go back and give him the right amount of meds, I don’t like to talk about it but I know what it looks like to come off an overdose of drugs so if you want my toddler to feel that way then you’re off this case.” TK said when Carlos, Grace and Judd smiled at him “thanks hun for saving our son.” Carlos said when he kissed TK as Dexs was asleep “they were giving him the right dose for a normal three year old instead of reading his file.” TK said when everyone looked at the nurses and Dr.Daisy “look I know what this looks like but I want Dexs to get better so I’m only putting my best nurses who are trained in dealing with trauma and eating disorders.” The parents shook their heads when TK felt bad for yelling at him “I know, it’s just been a long few days and our son is still sick and we don’t know what is causing it.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Dr.Daisy looked at them “I know and it’s hard to watch your child go through anything and feel helpless in helping them because you want to save them and take the pain away.” Dr.Daisy said when Carlos shook his head “thank you for understanding what we’re going through. It’s hard to see our hyperactive son being so still and not himself.” Carlos said as TK shook his head. 

Later on the same night 

Dexs was playing with the toys when Dr.Daisy came in and held Dexs file “I know what’s going with Dexs!” Dr.Daisy said when TK and Carlos looked up “he does have epilepsy but it can be controlled with the right amount of medication so we want to have him stay overnight one more night so we can see if he has any side effects of his meds.” Dr.Daisy said when TK and Carlos looked relieved that they know what’s causing their son to have so many seizures “what about when he was given the medication?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “because you caught it, you saved Dexs from getting an overdose of his own kind. At first it was a fluke of his brain telling him that he’s having a seizure so when he was brought to the hospital they gave him what you would give a normal three year old instead of reading his case and seeing that he’s under the normal weight for his age so now that we know how much to give him we can now proscribed his the right amount of meds he needs.” Dr.Daisy said when TK and Carlos said thank you and shook his hands before they looked at Dexs “hey baby, guess what?” TK said when Dexs looked up “we’re going to have one more sleepover but then we can go home and see Liam and grandpa!” TK said when Dexs smiled at him when Carlos called Owen and his Sargent so they knew what was going on. 

Owen was ecstatic to hear what his grandson was going to be ok and get to come home so he looked at Liam who was in his bed watching the movie “hey bubba, guess what?” Owen said when Liam looked at him “your daddy, papa and brother get to come home soon!” Owen said as Liam smiled at him “I miss them grandpa.” Liam said when Owen kissed his head “me too baby, I miss your family so much.” Owen said when Liam was snuggly tonight which Owen didn’t mind at all as if Liam is cuddling then they let him as it’s rare that he wants human contact.


	5. Dexs goes home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexs gets to finally go home when the family is back together!

Dexs was doing better on his meds when he hasn’t had any seizures in a few days as TK and Carlos are happy that their son can go home “daddy?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him when he was pointing to the hospital bed “hey baby.” TK said when Carlos was sitting with Dexs as they cuddled “I don’t think that daddy can fit,baby but when we get home we’ll go to the big bed and you can sleep in that bed and we can cuddle.” TK said as Dexs shook his head when Carlos smiled at him as he kissed Dexs’ head before he walked over to TK as he kissed him also “I think we all need a good night sleep with our boys.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I’ll call my dad and let him know that we’re going to be released today.” TK said as Carlos called his parents and let them know as they called ever night as they would of visited but Rocco is still so young and they want to keep him safe from the virus since Rocco isn’t required to wear a mask so they did the next best thing Face Time Dexs when he was happy but if he had a seizure then he was a little more drained. 

Dr.Dasiy came in when he smiled at Dexs who was all dressed and ready to go “look at you buddy!” Daisy said when Dexs smiled at him as he looked tired but he was glad to be heading home “if you guys have any issues please let me know, I want Dexs to come in next week and have an appointment just to make sure all his meds are right and if he has any issues please bring him in.” TK and Carlos shook their heads when Dexs looked ready to go “hold on buddy, we have to get all the cords and wires off before we can see grandpa and Liam.” TK said when Dexs said ok when he was half asleep “I’ll carry him out when it comes time.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when he looked at their son. 

Dexs was still asleep when they got to go home as TK unlocked the car door when Carlos placed Dexs in his car seat while TK placed their bags in the trunk along with a few presents that everyone dropped off “papa?” Dexs asked when Carlos smiled at him “yes baby?” Carlos asked when Dexs pointed to the window before he fell asleep again “poor baby, he’s so tired.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he called his dad “hey TK, is grandpa’s little man on his way home?” Owen asked when TK sent him a picture of Dexs asleep in his seat “he was going to tell Carlos something but he stopped.” TK said as Owen was worried “he fell back asleep.” TK told his dad when he asked about Liam “I dropped him off at the day care center and I’m at the station so I bet if you call a head of time you can pick up Liam before you head home.” Owen said when TK said ok when Carlos shook his head as they haven’t seen their oldest in a few days “I’ll call the day care center and let them know that we’re on our way home and see if we can pick up our little man.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Dexs was talking in his sleep. 

Carlos walked in with his mask when he was smiling behind his mask when he heard Liam before he saw him running down the hall to him “papa!” Liam said as Carlos smiled at him and lifted him up when he kissed his head the best he can with their masks on “when papa gets you in the car I’ll kiss your head.”Carlos said when Liam shook his head when the teacher handed Liam’s backpack over “how was he?” Carlos asked when he looked at Liam “good, he was a little tired when Owen brought him in but after breakfast he was better.” Carlos said thank you when he smiled at his son “daddy and Dexs are in the car.” Carlos said when Liam hugged him when he missed his papa who rubbed his back “thank you again for watching Liam and Dexs for us.” Carlos said when the teacher smiled at him “your welcome tell Dexs we missed him.” Carlos told her thank you when Liam looked at her “can you say thank you?” Carlos asked when Liam did before they headed to the car as TK was waiting outside for him when Carlos let Liam run to TK who caught him when TK lifted him up “Oh baby! I missed you!” TK said as Liam hugged him before TK placed Liam into his booster seat as he buckled him in “Dexs is still asleep so we have to be quite ok baby?” TK said when Liam said ok when he smiled at his brother when TK helped Liam take his mask off and placed it in the front of the car next to the mask collection. 

Once they got home TK carried Dexs inside when Carlos helped Liam out of the car as he needed to wash their clothes and take showers as TK placed Dexs in their bed as he lied down next to him when Liam was standing in the doorway while TK held his arms out to him so Liam rushed over to his daddy as TK held him on his chest as they cuddled for a while as Carlos took a picture of the boys cuddling with their daddy before TK looked up and smiled at him as he joined the cuddle party “want to watch a movie?” Carlos asked when Liam shook his head when Liam shifted himself so he was laying next to his brother without waking him up as Carlos carefully took Dexs on to his chest when he rubbed his back as Dexs melted into him as Carlos kissed his head “he’s so tiny.” TK said when Carlos shook his head as they just enjoyed their boys. 

Owen called to check in after his shift as he heard Dexs talking when he wanted to come over to see his grandsons but he also knew that he wanted to give them some space just to get them settled in “hey Los, can my dad come over and see the boys?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah he can always see the boys.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him and kissed his husband who he was super grateful for that he enjoys his dad being in their lives and the boys lives. 

Owen came over when he brought a few groceries just to hold the family over for a few days till they could go to the store when Liam hugged Owen who kissed his head as Dexs was on the couch watching his show while sucking his elephant pacifier “hey dad!” TK said when he took the bags from Owen and brought them to the kitchen as Carlos washed the groceries so no germs got into the house “thank you for the food!” Carlos said as Owen smiled at them “your welcome boys!” Owen said as Liam was sitting with Dexs when Owen walked over to them “hey baby.” Owen said when he took Dexs' paci out of his mouth so Dexs could smile at him “grandpa!” Dexs said as he hugged Owen “oh I missed you so much baby!” Owen said as Dexs smiled at him before he asked for his elephant so Owen gave it back when Dexs looked not as tired as before when TK got Dexs’ meds ready to go before he brought it over as Dexs took his paci out before he opened his mouth when TK pushed it in as Dexs made a face “that good hu?” Owen asked when Dexs looked at him “nasty.” Dexs said when Owen shook his head when he’s taken his fair share of nasty medications “have you guys tried to get it flavored so the taste is hidden?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yeah I think this one can’t be but his others are, I think bubble gum and grape.” Carlos said as he joined the family after he put the food away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen had an early shift so he dropped Liam off right when they opened at 6 so that's why Liam got breakfast at the day care center.


	6. Chill night and day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos just has a chill day with the boys after Dexs gets home from the hospital

TK was scared of Dexs having another seizure so Carlos suggested that Dexs can sleep in their bed when TK felt comfortable as Dexs looked tired half asleep in Owen’s lap when Owen smiled at him “want Grandpa to put you to bed?” Owen asked when Dexs shook his head so Owen took Dexs upstairs and placed Dexs in the master bedroom when he went to Dexs’ room and got a pull-up and a pair of PJ’s before he walked back to the master bedroom and changed Dexs before he covered him as TK smiled at his dad “you also look tired kiddo.” Owen said when TK shook his head “those hospital couches are not as comfortable as our bed.” TK said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes as it was close to 8 at night, TK and Carlos goes to bed around 10-11 depends on if they have a shift at night and if Liam goes to sleep at 8:30 “tomorrow I don’t want to see you at the station, I want you at you tip top shape and you spend the last 5 days in the hospital with your son so take a few days off and when your recovered I’ll let you come back to work.” Owen said as TK shook his head when his dad smiled at him “I’m not just saying this as your dad, I’m also saying this as your caption and I want my team at 100%.” Owen said as TK smiled when he was grateful for his dad as he looked at his son who was sucking his thumb when TK kissed his head before he walked downstairs as Liam was sitting with Carlos as Liam was telling him about his time with Owen as Carlos smiled at him when TK was holding the baby monitor as Carlos looked up and smiled at him “how’s our little man?” Carlos asked when TK showed Carlos that Dexs is asleep “don’t worry babe, we know what to do if he does have another seizure.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when Owen smiled at the two as Liam looked tired when Carlos took him upstairs and gave Liam a quick bath before he got him ready for bed when Carlos kissed Liam’s head as TK and Owen came in and kissed Liam goodnight before they headed out the door as TK turned on the night light before they cracked the door when Owen said goodnight to Carlos and TK before he headed home. 

TK and Carlos got ready for bed when they smiled at their son as TK carefully moved Dexs into the center of the bed when Carlos lied down before he took Dexs into his arms when TK smiled at him as he lied down also and kissed Carlos before he kissed Dexs “my dad told me to take a few days to get some good rest, he told me that he wants me at my best.” TK told Carlos who shook his head “yeah I got a few days off also to recover.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him as he looked at Dexs before they went to bed.

Liam made his way into his parents bed in the middle of the night when TK smiled at him as Liam was on the other side of his feet with his feet in his dad’s face so TK carefully moved his feet out of his face before he got up and made his way to the kitchen as he made coffee for himself before he walked upstairs and saw Carlos cuddling both of the boys when TK took a picture as both the boys were holding onto Carlos when TK posted on his Instagram “Mornings likes theses I’m so glad that @hotcopcarlos and I have our sons!” along with the hashtags #boydad #daddy #papa #adoption #specialneedsparents. After the boys where up TK took them to the kitchen while Carlos slept in late when TK made them some breakfast while they watched Paw Patrol when TK gave Dexs a little something to eat so that he can take his meds.

Carlos woke up when he heard his boys downstairs when he walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen when Dexs was sitting on the counter with flour all around him when Liam was sitting in his quiet spot with tears running down his face “morning papa!” TK said as Carlos walked up to him as he kissed his head “morning babe, rough morning?” Carlos asked when TK looked at Liam “no, he’s just a little over stimulated so I suggested that he go and sit down and do some quiet time till he’s better.” TK said as Liam wanted up so Carlos lifted him up and hugged him as TK handed Carlos a cup of coffee when Carlos told him thank you when he gave a little to Liam who drank a little as TK smiled at him when they don’t let the boys drink coffee all the time just a few sips here and there.

TK and Carlos had a chill day with the boys when they played outside, made lunch together, let the boys sleep in their bed for their nap while TK looked up anything they needed at home in order to make their house epilepsy friendly when they made sure that the boys room and playroom was safe when TK smiled as the bedrooms are already carpeted with extra padding and their furniture is baby proof so all their corners are covered “hey babe, do you think that insurance will pay for anything we’ll need for Dexs?” Carlos asked when he was doing his own research when TK smiled at him “I think we can get him a dog that can be trained to notify anyone if he’s having a seizure and if things get bad we can get him a wheelchair when he’s older if he’s having a hard time walking or his body is shaky.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when TK smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends in middle school had severe epilepsy and she had an aid with her the whole time in school and I carry her books sometimes from class to class if she was having a bad day. 
> 
> She once had a seizure in the middle of class and that was very scary. 
> 
> also the classroom aid got mad at me for just helping her with her books one day and pulled me off to the side and told me that she had to ask me to carry her books, I wasn't happy about that because my friend had a hard time talking also if she was having a bad day.


	7. Owen babysits the boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gives the parents a "date night" while he watched the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I got kinda stuck on this story but I'm back so thank you for everyone who's read, commented and gave kudos!

Owen offers to babysit the kids so that TK and Carlos can go out for a few hours when Carlos was ok with that while TK was a little hesitant “hey baby, don’t keep anything inside your brain, tell me what you are thinking.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “what If, what if Dexs needs us and we’re not here or, or, he has a seizure and we are not here?” TK asked when Carlos hugged him “baby, that won’t happen, your dad is a very skilled firefighter who handled a natural disaster and 9/11 so he can handle our kids for a few hours.” Carlos said when he hugged TK “ok we’ll go pick something up and then find somewhere we can go eat without being around to many people.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him when Owen texted saying that he has the boys and they are on their way home “why did we send them to the daycare center today? We both had the day off.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “we agreed that even if we have the day off and the center is open we want to keep everything as consistent with this virus as we can so we send the boys to their school.” Carlos told TK who smiled at him “we did get the playroom organized and all the broken toys thrown away.” TK told Carlos who shook his head when they heard the front door open as Dexs rushed in “hurricane Dexs is in the house!” Owen told everyone when he brought the boys backpacks in and placed them on the hooks “how was school boy?” TK asked when he smiled at his boys “good, Dexs was good and Liam had a great day.” Owen said as everyone was proud of the boys “hey babies, papa and I are going to go have a small date night so grandpa is going to stay with you guys till we get back.” TK said when Dexs was excited when he loved his grandpa “what do you think Liam?” Carlos asked when Liam looked tired “I feel good and I can’t wait for grandpa to babysit us.” Liam said when everyone smiled at him. 

Even if the boys said that they were ok with their parents going out Liam was very upset when his parents were getting ready to leave when Owen was holding him on his hip when he wiped the tears away “baby, grandpa is going to get you guys pizza and you guys will be watching a movie and before you you know it we’ll be home in time for bed.” TK said when he looked at his husband who was getting his jacket on before he walked over to his son when he took him into his arms as he hugged him before he looked at Dexs who was playing with his toys looking happy wearing his brand new medical ID bracelet that tells everyone that he has epilepsy which he loves to show off to anyone who asked to see it when it has sea creatures on the band “Dexs do you want to go play with Liam?” Carlos asked when Dexs shook his head as he smiled at his brother when he was offering a toy car when Liam took it as Carlos placed Liam next to his brother when they played together while the parents headed out the door without any tears. 

Owen ordered pizza for the boys before he sat next to his grandkids as they played till the pizza got to the house when he got it before he got the boys to wash their hands while he got plates and sippy cups when he gave the boys some caffeine free soda which is a treat for the boys as they don’t have soda unless it’s a special occasion or Owen is babysitting his boys. Dexs and Liam sat on the couch when Owen handed plates and cups over as It was Liam’s night to pick the movie as Owen put on Disney+ ”what movie do you want to watch baby?” Owen asked as Liam picked “Finding Nemo!” Dexs said when Liam looked at him and shook his head “are you sure baby? It’s your night to pick the movie.” Owen said when Liam shook his head so Owen turned it on before they started eating their dinner.

TK looked at Carlos when he was driving to a local park as TK ran inside and got their to go order “how do you think that my dad is going to handel the boys?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “like a pro, he’s babysat for us and he knows the boys night time routine so even if we get home later then we expect he can start their bedtime routine.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when they parked before they put their masks on as they found a very secluded picnic table to eat at. TK and Carlos talked about everything as they have so many cases in Texas so they are going to do their best not to get the virus “just be careful babe, I don’t want you to get sick and then I’ll get sick.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when he has been very careful at work as he’s always wearing his mask and washing his hands “you too tiger, we have two little boys that need their daddy.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “I know and I have been taking extra precautions as much as I can while being a firefighter and an EMT.” TK said as they threw away their trash before they got into their car where they put on hand sanitizer before they placed their masks away and headed home.

Owen was getting the boys’ bath ready when they heard the front door open as TK and Carlos came home as they washed their hands before they headed to the bathroom and smiled at their boys who were sitting in the bathtub playing with their bath toys while Owen was washing Dexs’ hair “daddy!” Liam said as he looked at TK who smiled at him “hey baby!” TK said as he looked at his dad who smiled at him “we had dinner, watched Nemo and just started bath time.” Owen said as Carlos walked into Liam’s room and got PJ’s before he headed to Dexs’ room and grabbed some PJ’s and pull-up for him before he headed to the bathroom when he smiled as TK took the clothes and placed them on the counter “we’ll let you finish bath time while Carlos and I do the dished and get the house clean, let us know if you need anything.” TK said as Owen shook his head when he enjoyed spending time with his grandsons any chase he gets “Tyler, let your dad go, he’s not our servant.” Carlos said as TK looked at him and shook his head “sorry dad, I can finish up bathtime.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “one, Carlos I don’t mind helping with the boys, and two, TK go clean up the house I’ll call you when we’re ready for story time.” Owen said as the parents said ok when they headed to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. 

After the boys were clean and dressed for bed Owen called the parents upstairs when Carlos and TK walked into Liam’s room when Liam was in bed as Dexs was sitting next to him all happy and such “who’s ready for their story?” Carlos asked holding the boy’s favorite story book as TK sat in the rocking chair with Dexs in his lap as TK hugged him “we need to give your meds to you before bed.” TK said as Carlos shook his head as TK took Dexs to the kitchen when he got all of Dexs’ meds before they headed upstairs and back to Liam’s room “here’s your meds baby.” TK said as he helped Dexs take them as most of them are liquid meds so they are easy for TK to help Dexs push the syringe into his mouth when Dexs made a sour face “you’ll get used to it baby.” TK told Dexs “I don’t think so daddy.” Dexs said when TK handed him a sippy cup of water to help with the tastes before they all settled in for a story while Owen smiled from the doorway “dad come join us. It’s rare that all of us get to enjoy family time together.” TK told his dad when Owen shook his head as he sat on Liam’s bed while Carlos started the story when Dexs was asleep halfway through “night baby, we’ll see you in the morning.” TK said when he kissed Dexs’ head as he carefully picked him up without waking him before they headed to Dexs’ room when TK placed him in bed when he was still scared about Dexs having a seizure in the middle of the night when they are waiting to get his bed alarm that will alert them if Dexs has a seizure in his sleep “why don’t you place him in our bed for everyone’s sanity, I know you tiger and you won’t sleep then I won’t sleep and we’ll be fussy for work which helps no one.” Carlos said when TK looked at him as TK nodded before he placed Dexs in the middle of their bed before they said goodbye to Owen who told TK he’ll see him in the morning for his shift as TK smiled and hugged him “love you dad.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “love you too son.” Owen told TK when he hugged Carlos alos “make sure he gets some sleep, I don’t need a very cranky fire fighter tomorrow.” Owen said when Carlos smiled at him “I’ll do my best sir.” Carlos told Owen “Carlos you are married to my son and have my grand kids please call me Owen, sir makes me feel old.” Owen said as Carlos shook his head “you don’t look a day over 40 dad!” TK said when Owen looked at him “ok kiss ass I’m leaving.” Owen said as he smiled at his son one last time before he left and headed home.


End file.
